Church of Hot Addiction
by PavedWithBadIntentions
Summary: Clare convinces Eli to come to Church with her one Sunday afternoon. Will he ever learn how to behave?
1. The Car Ride

**First Chapter of a three-shot hopefully. I will work hard to accomplish as much as I can…meaning it should be completely done by the end of the week? Fingers crossed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. If I did: Chantay would have graduated a few seasons ago.**

**Rating is…well M. Now and forever. It's how I write and how my imagination plays out these things. Don't like it? Why in heavens name did you click on the link to this fan fiction?**

**ANYWAYS. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

How did he get here again? What compelled him to listen to her? Why didn't he just say no? Was there a possible diversion from the imminent torture? He didn't even remember the discussion's beginning, only the actual conclusion being reached. This wasn't fair. He considered himself a skillful debater, with years of practice in arguing with annoying kids and jocks. Surely good enough to persuade someone a year younger than himself. If not persuade to do, persuade to find an alternative. But no, not even that was possible. Compromising was not a term Clare liked to deal on. One thing was certain: Elijah Goldsworthy was not a happy camper. His fate was sealed and there was no escape to be found.

Eli sat in the back seat of Mrs. Edward's car, Clare to his left. She was smiling broadly and her eyes shone brightly in a look of triumph. Eli, on the other hand, had his lips drawn into a tight line andhis eyes narrowed, bitterly accepting his previous defeat. He continually switched between letting a heavy sigh escape, and shifting around to make his discomfort apparent. He was dressed in khakisand a button down pastel blue shirt. "Sunday Best my ass.", he muttered under his breath, yet audible enough for Clare to hear.

The only part that made him not want to jump out of the moving vehicle was his lovely girlfriend in her floral dress and cardigan that didn't manage to hide cleavage or curves in the slightest.

Clare turned to him, smirking. "Oh, stop being such a sour puss. It's only Church. I promise you won't spontaneously combust."

She giggled for a few measures until he slowly turned his head andjust raised an eyebrow, the rest of his demeanor remaining the same.

"Hey,", she started again, "Wasn't if _you _who said we should spend more time together? Well, here it is, Mr. Goldsworthy. A quality hour, of Church, two hours of youth group and, not to mention, driving time back and forth with yours truly."

His left eyebrow reached the height of his right one.

"Clare. How, in the name of all things scientific, could you think this is what I meant? We won't even be able to talk! How is that 'quality time'?", he said angrily and huffed like a disgruntled child.

"Oh please, Eli. It's not as if we always talk when we spend time together, you know that." She said with a tone of mischief in her voice.

"Then what do you two do? Doesn't homework require talking?", Clare's mother piped up from the front seat.

Both the teenagers' eyes widened and quickly turned to each other trying to devise thefastest response to the mother figure. Eli couldn't even remember how to breath. Luckily, his gift of excuse-making existed even when all other functions failed.

"Video games. Tons and tons of hours spent…playing video games. Mhmmm.", Eli quickly blurted out.

Clare gave a look of relief, Eli finally let out a breath. The car had reached a red light and turned around. "Sweetie, I didn't know you played video games. They better not have any graphic sexually explicit content."

Eli didn't even play video games that much. He was one more for graphic novels.

But the thought that Clare's mother would assume she hadn't so much as played a game with suggestive themes after all the things he'd done to her, made him smirk and his ego inflate a few degrees.

"Of course, mother. I wouldn't play anything like that. You know me, I like simple games…like Pac Man. I always win.", She responded ever so sweetly.

Eli titled his head at her and his smirk grew. How could this vixen to left manage to pull of this innocent front so effortlessly? Just as he was thinking this, she leaned in and scooted up so her lipswere level with his ear, her hand now resting on his upper thigh, and breathily whispered into his ear.

"Eli…you're smiling as if you were having fun."

His smirk fell. Fell so fast that Hermes with his winged shoes wouldn't be able to catch it. And then his eyes once again narrowed as he remembered this is exactly how he got into this situation in the first place. He could never deny any wish or demand when she said it like that. And oh, she knew it.

He let his mind wander back to the few moments before his bittersweet defeat. Her pleading voice combated with his flat out_ no._ Her body pressed perpendicularly against his side as she whispered into his ear, more so a moan than a whisper, in his opinion. Promises of the things she'd do if he complied. He stayed true to his answer, but the _no_ this time took a few milliseconds more to drop from his lips. Her soft, teasing lips trailing down his neck, and her cool, agile fingers down his chest to rest at the top of his belt buckle. He couldn't lose his composure to her, just couldn't. He spoke in a stern voice, telling her that she was not behaving like that of the good Catholic girl she claimed to be. He gave her a look of indifference, but he was visibly shaking as she bit her lip and looked up at him through her eyelashes in a knowing sort of a way. Down to her knees she went, innocent gaze never breaking his own heated one. And his_ no_ was soon a yes. Yes a thousand resoundingly loud times over.

* * *

**Part 1=Complete. Review? That'd be pretty cool. **


	2. Praise be to Eli

**So, I realized after I posted my first chapter, there were some odd spacing issues…so I apologize if there was supposed to be a space…and wasn't. So many story alerts D: I am not worthy or used to such treatment. First FF fic, even. But thank you so much!**

**Italics=Priest/lector**

**Bold=Responses from the Church-goers**

**Rated M for real this time cause things get a tad graphic. Nothing compared to chapter 3, though. ;D**

**DO. NOT. READ. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE EXPOSED TO "adult themes" I am not responsible for any reaction a person may get out this. It was your own choice to read it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi: THERE WOULD BE NO BREAK TIL FEBURARY AFTER 1032.**

**P.S. I'm going to Hell. Wanna join me and have a tea party there?**

**AND….I hope cyber wrath isn't inflicted upon me. Sounded frightening.**

**ANDANDAND Thank you Verbal Acuity for tolerating my questions and random part showing. XD**

**But here's part 2.**

* * *

Mrs. Edwards dropped the two off at the Church entrance. She had support groups to attend due to recent circumstances, and had apparently already gone to Mass the previous day. She trusted her daughter and Eli would be on their best behavior in the most holiest of all places to a woman of her faith. Mrs. Edwards was never one for accurate assumptions or placing her trust in truthful matters.

Clare moved quickly in her flats and Eli took a larger step to slightly get a lead enough to lace his fingers through hers. They both grinned at now being able to show affection without fear of her mother interrupting them. He opened the door for her while managing to keep their fingers interlocked.

She let go of his hand once they walked in, and she was given a paperback book from one of the greeters. Eli looked around the vast area. It even smelled like some place you'd go to die. Not quite funeral home, but just a step above hospital. The area they were in now seemed like an open little space where people could meet and greet before and after the Mass. So he wasn't burning quite yet.

As he kept looking around, he didn't even notice the little woman prodding him with the same paperback book Clare had gotten. Eli gave a scowl of annoyance.

"What?" Eli tried to walk away from the lady as least confrontationally as possible, but he didn't even very well know where he was going. Clare gave him a side glare when she caught up to him.

"That wasn't very nice, Eli. You need to learn how to behave in Church."

"Really, Clare? You know this isn't easy for me, and I certainly had or have any idea what those books are for. For all I know they contain ancient Latin text!"

"Really, Eli." She gave him a pointed look. "It's just a book to help follow the Mass better. Yes, this is some Latin in there, but guess what? Every word you say is basically rooted in Latin roots. So you are being over dramatic."

During the short bickering that had taken place, they continued walking. On the right, Eli noticed an empty hallway approaching. By the time Clare had finished her sentence they had reached the hallway and Eli was already hiding against the wall in the dark secluded area. He could always count on her getting carried away in her statements.

"…Eli? Hello?" She looked to her left, and then her right. He wasn't anywhere in plain sight. "Oh great, take an Atheist to Church and instead of spontaneously combusting, they vanish into thin a-"

She was directly in front of the hallways where he was watching her from as she was finishing her last words, and he pulled her swiftly into the darkness with him, and held her tightly against himself. She gasped and wore a rather alarmed look on her face.

"Now, Clare. This," he said and turned her around and hastily slammed herself against the textured wall, kissing her like a man deprave of all water in the desert for weeks, her lips-his only source of moisture. "Is over dramatic."

He let her go and took a few steps back. Her body was buzzing and thoughts were scrambled after a mere few seconds of his spur-of-the-moment embrace. He watched her struggle to right her posture after such a sudden attack like that. "

Now. Shall we get this over with?"

He placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders, wearing a look of impatience. "

We going?" He expected her to be able to bounce back faster than this.

Shrugging her bag up her shoulder, she walked out of the hallway and back into the more open area with Eli matching her stride to a tee.

The reached the second set of doors. These were plain, glass panes with handles. He looked and saw the center of the room had a oval-like section with a large alter and a tall crucifix beaming down at everyone. Pews were encircling the little area.

At least it wasn't a traditional classicism design of pews just faces towards the front of the Church. He opened the door for her and then he entered in as well. He could hear the subtle noise of water flowing…but where from?

Just as he was questioning this, he looked in front of him to see Clare leaning down to dip her hand in the mini waterfall of a fountain of Holy water. She was facing him, but her head was down and all he could, or would, see was her ample bosom. He had to shake his head a little, reminding himself he was in a place Clare at the very least regarded as sacred.

So maybe he should try to behave as she had asked. She pivoted on the ball of her foot, turning around and walking forward expecting Eli to follow. As she walked, the unintentional sway of her hips made him resolute that behaving was the last thing he was going to try to achieve over the next few hours.

"Where do you want to sit, Eli?" She asked while passing rows of pews from the very back edges of the Church. He just sort of shrugged and gave a hopeful smirk.

"Away from everyone else?" Clare narrowed her eyes at him, stopping a moment to place a hand on her hip. He desperately wanted to let his hands take place of hers at that moment and, at the very least, make her scream his name to some capacity. But no. The time would come for him to act on his impulses. Now wasn't said time, so he just flashed a look at her hand's location and back up at her face.

"What? " He held his hands up defensively. "Can we at least sit in the back. I'm not ready to be front row and center for a show of religious sorts."

She crossed her arms under her chest, pushing her cleavage up even more, and finally deeply exhaled.

"Fine. We'll sit in the back. BUT, there will be people somewhat near us."

"Separate pew than every one else…please?"

"Yes. Separate pew."

He inwardly grinned ear to ear. He knew that showing it outwardly would ruin his chances slightly on getting his way. So he just settled with the minor victory.

He watched her, as she bent down on one knee and made the sign of the cross on her forehead, chest, and shoulders. He made a sort of contorted face and decided against copying her motions and just slide in the pew after her.

A few seconds later, everyone stood up, acoustic music started, and they all turned towards the guy walking in wearing a white robe and little kids with a Bible and large cross.

He couldn't help but wonder if the priest was getting it in with the kids following him like he'd heard in news reports. Probably best not to ask Clare that unless he wanted a bruise on his arm and long scolding. So he just shut his thoughts up and sat back down once Clare had done so.

Once the priest was at the front of the altar, the music ceased and the man extended his arms saying, _"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and Holy Spirit."_  
**"Amen."**

Replied his girlfriend and every other member of the Mass with the exclusion of himself.

"_The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ and the love of God and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you all." _  
**"And Also with you."**

This continue much longer, could it?

" _Lord, have mercy." _

"**Lord, have mercy."**

"_Christ, have mercy_."

"**Christ, have mercy."**

"_Lord, have mercy." _

"**Lord, have mercy."**

Jesus fucking Christ. This was going to one long ass hour. He once again started looking for escape routes during another long prayer.. It seemed as if there was no way to leave without Clare knowing. Even if he could think of one, she would eventually find out.

"_Let us Pray"_

All the attendants were now seated except for the woman reading out of the Bible on the podium. Eli lost interest in the words after they mentioned something about a mustard seed.

Who the fuck cares about how big it is? He couldn't help but look at Clare every so often. So concentrated in the meaning of these irrelevant words. His eyes drifted down from the side of her face, curving inward at her neck and then out again once his eyes reached the voluptuous curve of her breast.

Looking up just a little more, and less concentrated purely on the profile view, and he watched the rhythmic inhale and exhale.

His hand found its way to her knee. She didn't even flinch; attention stayed direction at the lector. He felt as if she was challenging him. Even if the challenge was not official, he was determined to win it.

His hand inched further up her thigh, his finger tips heatedly pressing into her delicate skin the way up. She looked at him, a reprimanding look in her eyes.

"Eli! Not. Here." She harshly whispered, and shoved his hand to the side. Too bad for her- that tone turned him on even more. Her 'not here' became a loud and clear 'touch me everywhere."

There was some more singing, then another reading. The **second** reading. Eli hoped there would not be a third or fourth. He wanted to slam his head through one of those pretty stained-glass windows. But he must not forget his obligation to make Clare say his name in the most sacred of all places in that moan that could probably make that priest up there recant his "vow" of chastity.

His hand resumed his position resting on her mid-thigh. He squeezed firmly, earning a little jump from her. He smiled in way indicating he wanted even more responses like that. The ascending hand that was moving with feather-light touch, just hovering over her skin, earned a cute little sigh from Clare.

Few words were ever being registered to Eli as he continued to tease her. But he did clearly hear a verse he felt was all too tantalizing.

"_..The acts of the sinful nature are obvious: sexual immorality "_

He smirked and leaned close to her, mouth so close to her ear that his heavy breathing was louder than the lectors.

"…Oh Clare, how naughty and..sinful you're being. It has quite the effect on me, you know."

Keeping his mouth against her ear, he pulled one of her hands that were securely gripped around the edge of her seat, and moved it into his lap.

He placed his hand over hers, making her grasp his already hard shaft through his khakis. He sharply inhaled, and let her hand scurry back to gripping her seat while his went back to his slow exploration of her silky legs.

She held back a shiver, but her closed eyes gave away the struggle she was putting up. By the time he reached the hem of her dress he was grinning ear to ear. She biting her bottom lip and her hands were grasping tightly to the bottom of her seat, knuckles white from her grip. Just as his hand slipped under her dress everyone stood up and began singing. Clare audibly exhaled and thanked the Lord of the fortunate timing.

Eli cursed under his breath. Clare would have hit him, glared, raised her eyebrows…but she couldn't. She needed to regroup. She was Clare Edwards. St. Clare Who's-Never-Going-to-Sin Edwards. And here her boyfriend was publicly disproving the public's perception.

Luckily, he hadn't drawn any attention to them. Count your blessings was all she could think. Both of them were currently in such a haze from their previous activities that the Gospel just flew past without even really hearing a word.

Clare still managed to catch on at the end, though.

"_The Gospel of the Lord."_

"**Praise to you, Lord Jesus Christ."**

They sat back down again, but before they were fully sitting, Eli placed his palm facing upwards right under where Clare would rest her ass. Eli wasted no time in going to whisper in her ear again of the most recent thought that occurred to him.

"Why would you praise him when you are obviously going to be repeating my name in praise in no time at all?"

He nipped at her earlobe before pulling his head away and looking forward as if he was intrigued in the sage wisdom of the priest.

He grabbed her hard from under her bottom, feeling her squirm. The fabric of the dress started to bunch underneath. He could see even more leg now, but only briefly as he glanced down to see the view. He now had the same interested look on his face as her face was showing evident signs of restraint in expression.

"_Our responses are so very powerful! They offer the ultimate expression of praise to our God. We should always proudly vocalize our praise."_

He couldn't resist leaning in again,

"Hear that, Clare? You should be proud to vocalize your praise for me."

She was getting angered now.

"You aren't my God."

Her lips pursed and her eyebrows drew together in frustration.

"I'd beg to differ."

This time his voice was laced with husky overtones. She felt better knowing she wasn't the only one being drastically affected by this. He pulled at the fabric under her to move it enough to get access to the place he so wanted to reach. Once he achieved that, she managed to raise her ass up just enough to give him free reign. He squeezed her underside once more before allowing his hand to travel further to reach the site of her ache. As soon as he was there, his eyes widened with surprise. He stiffened and turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I forgot to put them on I guess..."

She stuttered in a quiet voice, head bowed and blushing.

Accident or not, Clare Edwards with no panties on in Church made his eyes nearly roll back. He couldn't think of a more erotic situation.

After he allowed his mind time to wrap around this concept, he remembered what he was about to do. And his mind turned to how his hand should reward her only to feel she was already started to shift above his hand, squirming and in a futile attempt to alleviate the pressure.

And by the God that was so freely praised here, she was soaking wet. If he was wearing his normal skinny jeans, he would be in such unbelievable pain at this point.

He glided his index finger along her slit with such ease. Her back arched against the back of the pew, hand reverting back to grasp the edge of the seat, but a wide distance apart this time to better support her.

If anyone looked over, it'd look like she was just having an uncomfortable time in the pew. Often people found it to be accommodating, so they wouldn't think very much at all.

His index finger was now finding its way to her clit and promptly began encircling it at a slow pace whilst his middle and ring finger moved to separate her folds. The two fingers played at the outside of her entrance as he continue his now rough assault on her clit. Her eyes were fixed on the cross and her mind was transfixed on an eternal chant of "Lord forgive me, for I have sinned"

"_..Even the term 'Oh my God', when used correctly is a praise to your God!"_

Milliseconds later his fingers thrust up inside her, the cool smooth metal of his rings against her slick hot walls made them both let out slight sounds of satisfaction. If only he could lay her down right there and then and claim her in front of everyone. Clothes being on wouldn't even stop him. She was just so drop dead sexy with that look of pain from avoiding moaning his name to the High Heavens. Not to mention how fucking tight she was from this angle, it WAS Heaven to him.

His thoughts didn't stop the continuous pleasuring of his dexterous fingers. She spread her legs a bit wider to give him more room to work with. He thanked her by bringing his other hand to her stomach to pull her closer to him, and his fingers inside her were pushed even farther up. He could feel the heart beat in her groin area and it sent dizzyingly wicked thoughts of how much she was obviously turned on by this.

The increased blood flow to her most intimate of areas, the light glow already started to emanate from her rosy cheeks, and not to mention her chest moving in a way that showed how much she was his, and his alone. The primal urges of owning her caused a growl to rumble in his throat. Can't be interrupting the homily after all.

He left her clit and his index finger joined his other two. He was thrusting his fingers at a faster pace with each slight squirm she made. He scooted closer, lowering his mouth near her ear again. "Clare…praise me. Let me know your mine. I want to her you say my name." His voice was so low now that she had to bite her lip to contain the loud moan that so desperately wanted to escape.

"Eli." She whispered. Not good enough.

He slowed his movements to a halt. Before she even had time to look over to find the reason he stopped, he twisted his fingers inside of her. And then bent them in a come hither motion. He repeated these steps as if they were a dance he was fully trained at. Small whimpers started to escaped her lips, it was becoming too much for her to bear. Eli knew she was just seconds away, every time he went to twist his fingers he had less room to articulate the movements.

"_Now I want every one to repeat after me - Praise be to the Lord!"  
_**"Praise be to the Lord Almighty!"**

He began thrusting at such an erratic pace that she stopped breathing momentarily.

"Praise. Me." He growled into her ear.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. It was like her body was floating and vibrating at a speed that made her full of euphoria. Her toes curled in her flats to the point that they fell off her feet. She tried to bite down on her lip, but during the chant of praises from the congregation, she lost her residual composure. The moan could not be held back.

"**Praise be to-"**

"Eliiiiiiii!"

* * *

End Part 2. Part 3 will be out eventually. Hopefully soon. I have it all planned out. AND I HAVE TONS OF OTHER ECLARE IDEAS. Wanna know anything or possibly converse with me I have aim. Go Ask Ana. Yuppp. Review if you enjoyed please.


	3. Finding a New Religion

**So. This will be _dirty_. And by dirty I mean hide yo kids hide yo pets. This is not for anyone that can't take sexually explicit themes or swear words in copious amounts. LIKE HONESTLY. AS I SAID, LAST TIME WAS TAME. Full-out , sac relg. Themes will be in place to a frightening degree. You flame? You won't be acknowledged. That simple, bub.**

**Oh. And Clare is on birth control. Just saying. So don't freak.**

**But, on a more pleasant note, if you doooo like this, leave me a review. :D Let's me know who reads my stuff. Long reviews make me very happy. When I'm very happy I will write A LOT. So it's really a win-win situation. 3**

**

* * *

**

No. The whole Church didn't turn around and excommunicate Clare Edwards. In fact, due to the chants of _Praise be to the Lord's,_ her loud moan became a near muffled noise in comparison. Sure, there were a few elderly couples who turned around at the different sound and made disgusted faces after assessing that the two teenagers were taking part of a different type of experience than religious. Snooty 70-something-year-olds tended to mind their own business besides passing judgment on any creature that crossed their paths.

Clare was not, by any means, in a happy disposition. A scowl replaced the normal smile on her face and she was pretending as if Eli did not exist.

Her body disagreed with her disposition, though. She was flushed and still feeling the side effects of the amazing orgasm Eli had given her. This fact probably upset her more than what he had done considering where he did it.

She was undoubtedly going to have to forgive him. How ironic it was with how fast their attitudes had exchanged from less than an hour ago. She had previously been the triumphant and he the defeated. Now, he was brimming from ear to ear and she wanted nothing more than to get a considerable amount of payback. Clare strongly believed in reciprocity in all matters, sexual and emotional. And Elijah Goldsworthy was waging a war of both.

The reading part of the Mass was over, so thus began the Liturgy of the Eucharist. Clare kneeled on the kneelers that extended from the bottom of the pew in front of them. Eli decided it was best to play along with this Church charade, at least until she stopped glaring.

He liked the idea of her on her knees. It was certainly one of his favorite places to have her. Too bad he wasn't standing up to complete his, small brief fantasy. There was a definite want to whisper these dirty thoughts into her ear, but he figured she'd had enough, for now. After all, she did say that youth group or whatever was another 2 hours after this, which gave him plenty of time for friendly games.

As soon they started praying in unison again, it causes Eli to make a distorted face of amusement. The Body and Blood of Christ? This sounds like cannibalism. At least Eli saw more of a point in that.

Little circular bread wafers are not human flesh no matter hard someone plays pretend. He sat on the pew as Clare went up to receive Communion. He smirked when he saw her take the wine. No wonder that was the only reason she was inclined to drink when they did get drunk together. She was quite the gem tipsy. He smiled smugly remembering the quirks of her drunken behavior and how touchy she got when she was. He was so deep into thought he didn't notice when she slid into the pew next to him. "What's so funny?" She whispered as she went to kneel again. "Oh, nothing." He said extending the vowels causing a tone of sneakiness to be easily picked up. She abruptly turned her head straight forward, curls bouncing and bowed her head in a saintly manner.

He smiled again. God, he loved her. Six months felt like nothing and he was constantly learning more of her day by day. He continued to stare in an adoring way until she gave him a look of frustration. "Stop staring." She pouted at him and he had to restrain himself from tending to those moist pink lips.

Everyone stood again. Words were met with responses and then the acoustic music began again. The altar servers and priest proceeded out and soon after people from the congregation took their leave. Once Clare exited the pew, she genuflected again. Eli waited until she finished so he could get out. It felt much better to be free of that pew oddly enough.

They exited the main part of the Church and walked back out to the big circular area which was no longer empty. People swarmed in this now tiny location and waited to go up to talk to the priest. Clare entered the line of such people and Eli audibly grunted.

"Stop being a baby, Eli." She turned to him with her hand on her hip, her tone slightly annoyed from his complaint.

"I am not. This is unbearable. There are so many other ways we could spend wasting time that both you and I can enjoy."

She didn't for one second miss the innuendo that always seemed to be in his dialogue.

"Oh, do tell? Because I'm sure I know at least ten more ways where I'd have a ball."

"Not here."

She knew what he meant while amongst tons of people in line to greet the priest. But it was currently her time to mess with him.

"Why not? You thought earlier was a perfect time. I think now would be the perfect time to tell me loud and clear how you intend to ravage me and make me scream your name repeatedly as you get off on that," She said this in a way that sounded like she was naming vegetables off a grocery list, "Don't you agree?"

His eyes widened in how she took the words he sometimes whispered into her ear in an erotic manner and turned it into something you'd hear out of a decrepit old person who doesn't understand vocal intonation.

"Clare. Enough."

She was just about to open her mouth to carrying on making him uncomfortable when she finally reached the priest and turned her attention away from Eli.

"Hello, Father. That was a great service, as always."

Eli smirked at the change in her demeanor. He mentally noted that he serviced her better, of course, whether she would deny it or not.

"Oh, Clare Edwards, Who's this you've brought along with you?"

The priest pointed to Eli, and Eli gave an awkward glare at the priest for being pointed at.

"Oh, this is Elijah Goldsworthy. He's a close friend." Clare glanced over at him, with a small smile curling her lips up.

Eli's jaw dropped.

Not only had she used his full name in front of a figure he most detested, but she had just denied him the privilege of being her rightful boyfriend in all public situations.

_FRIEND? _What? She did not just say he was a close friend. If he was a close friend he'd have to assume her and KC were practically karma sutra buddies before Eli came into the picture. Or at the very least that'd she'd ravished Wesley…which was already not too entirely far from the truth.

"Clare, you're such a saint. Always evangelizing and bringing people to God through that amazing dedication you have to your faith."

Eli let out a chuckle and she whipped around to glare at him. Then turned back again with the same cheerful smile.

"Awe, why thank you, Father. Now we must be on our way to youth group. Have a nice rest of the day!" She nodded throughout her bouncy discussion. She shook the priest's hand one last time before leaving the line to allow the people behind them to greet the priest.

She was so sweet it sickened him. Whenever she managed to return to that innocent façade she had up for so much of her life, he immediately wanted to tear it down again.

The area of growing less crowded of the elderly couples and adults alike, and Clare found a group of young teenagers who she started to converse with about the message of the Mass. Eli smiled when it was her turn to add a comment and she was only able to stutter how she thought the homily was very moving. The only thing that was moving during that Mass was Eli's hands.

An older man soon announced to the congregated group of teens that youth group would begin in 10 short minutes in the room across the once darkened hallway he had previously pulled Clare into.

The group dispersed. Some went off to the bathroom together while others went off to the meditation chapel across the way. Eli went off to the bathroom to wash his hands and thought about old sweaty men. Being around Clare the whole time after making her break character kept him at a decent state of arousal.

He eventually returned. The lights started to dim around multiple areas and they just stood in silence. Eli was leaned up against a cubic supporting beam. It wasn't so comfortable, but she seemed deep in thought about one thing or another.

Clare now looked over to Eli who had been patiently waiting for her attention to be returned to him.

"I think," he began, raising his eyebrows and adding a momentary pause as he took a few steps closer to her, "that we shouldn't go to youth group."

Clare sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Are you still on this topic?" She rolled her eyes at him. He had such a one-track mind at times for being so intellectually diverse.

"I'd rather be on top of you, but you seem to be against that idea currently…so, yes." His eyes were alight with mischief and bad intentions.

"Honestly, sometimes I think you're just a smidge too cocky. You don't know everything. And you especially don't know everything about me. I bet I know more about you."

"Clare Edwards…is that a challenge I sense?" He drew hand to his chest in a similar fashion as to that of saying the pledge. His face mocked a look of shock.

She shifted her weight to her right leg; eyes still narrowed.

"No." She bit her lip, she knew no matter what she said after this, she was doomed. "But I'd win it if it was."

"Ohhhh, little Saint Clare." He said in a feral way, starting to walk directly in a circle around her, as if he were a tiger stalking his prey.

"You do realize you have just voluntarily given up youth group in order to settle this?" He finally had reached her in his spiral path of striding. "There's something I like about you more in such a 'holy' atmosphere. You really do come alive…but I want to bring you a step towards death…just temporarily. You game?"

She shivered slightly at his proximity. This was even more effective on her than his normal propositions. It was so much more dark and promising.

She felt frozen to the spot she was at. He took her silence as a yes and gently took her hand in his and led her over to the part of the Church that was now dark, except two spotlights that shone on the altar and crucifix. Once he had brought her near these areas, he let her hand go and stepped back, giving her a once over for the fifth time that day.

"So, about you teaching me a thing or two." His eye brows shot up; their gazes locked. You could hear their breathing interrupting the silence with every exhalation. Their eyes bore into each other's. The tension was so palpable; a mere wave of the hand would cut it. He loosened his tie in careless manner. She gulped, watching his hands' intensity in even the smallest of matters. He awaited her next move. She hesitantly dropped the bag she had over her shoulders. He smirked and their stationary spots were no more.

The time it took them to be close as humanly possible was less than a 10th of a second.

They were in such a captivatingly wild embrace. Fierce roaming hands met with hungry noises of need. He grabbed her by the back of the thighs and hoisted her up and she immediately latched her legs around his waist while his left hand squeezed her ass mercilessly. Her hands were messing up his dark tresses and participating in the occasional clawing of the back of his neck. There wasn't nothing innocent taking place, nor would there be until they had sated their urgent desires.

He took her bottom lip between his teeth and softly nibbled on it, then sucked on it in an aggressive fashion before plunging his tongue into her waiting mouth.

She eagerly greeted his tongue with hers and searched new destinations in his mouth she had not yet found. This was one of the times she was actually glad she had such a big-mouthed boyfriend. His tongue was certainly a trained muscle with such articulation and perfection in every syllable he pronounced. It was no wonder his kisses were simply mind-blowing, breath-taking.

She shifted to begin to slide down the sleeves of her cardigan, and he quickly assisted her in harshly removing the rest of it to be thrown on the altar itself. Her hands nimbly worked on his buttons—managing to never break the kiss with the expertise she had acquired. His hand moved to small of her back, and began walking close to the altar. She was too caught up in the kiss to even notice this was happening, but it became quite clear to her when he began laying her on her back in a hurried way.

She was able to prop herself up on her forearms to her sides. He broke the kiss to undo the rest of his buttons Clare had missed from lack of access. He took both sides and tugged the shirt open, and then it was no longer shielding his torso from Clare's eyes. His hand went to remove the tie as well, but stopped when Clare let out a shriek.

"STOP….keep the tie…on."

He gave her a puzzled expression, but then just smirked and decided it's just better to give into her needy kink.

Examining her dress, he slid down his hands over her bare shoulders slowly, contrasting their fast ones seconds ago. He slid his hands down the sides of her figure. Enjoying the change her curves allowed for his hands to feel. When he got to the end of the dress, he gripped it firmly and then pulled on it, tugging it off her body. Her strapless bra almost fell off with the dress too, but not quite. He dropped the fabric at his feet and looked over her. The only slight coverage she had was that bra which was already exposing the top of her breasts and nipples quite clearly. He leaned over her and went directly to wrap his arms around her back and undid the clasp of her bra. He let it lay underneath her as it simply fell off her body now that there was no longer a securing device in place.

He then tenderly kissed her on the lips in a way that seemed uncharacteristic of a man who wanted to fuck the woman before him to oblivion. She gave in less quickly than she did before, but soon she began kissing him back. She tried to gain access to his mouth, but he denied her that, and instead began moving his lips elsewhere, to the tip of her nose, and then each eyelid. He gently swept her bangs aside to place another feather light kiss on her forehead. His lips now trailed down her cheek bone and to the side of her jaw.

Clare was so tensed up after these simple kisses. Each one sent her so many chills down her spine, that by the time he reached her neck, she had forgotten to take a breath or five.

He didn't stop there, though. Instead of going straight to her chest after her neck like she expected, he moved onto her shoulders, leaving open-mouthed kisses there. She let out a moan, in near shock.

Since when were shoulders an erogenous zone? He moved down her upper arm, treating it in a similar fashion until he reached her pulse at the mid length of her arm. He snaked his tongue out, preparing the area. He then began to suck so hard on her sensitive pale skin; she had to bite her lip to suppress the noises that so desperately were begging to escape. Now was not the time for screaming. This barely qualified as foreplay even. He slid the underside of his tongue down the rest of her arm until he reached her wrist. He bit down on her delicate wrist, earning a gasp from her. He shift across her body until he reached her chest, where he blew lightly across her breasts, watching her nipples harden and her back arch slightly off the altar, and all without any physical touching.

He looked at her to gauge her reaction. Clare's eyes were closed tight. The breathing that she exhibited was nothing of a normal caliber. He smirked in approval.

Her eyes finally opened when it registered that he was no longer touching her even though she could still feel his hands on her. And more importantly, she realized she wanted them in even more locations.

She finally came around and gained her composure again. She shook her head, messing up her hair even more. Eli had to admit she had the best sex hair he had ever encountered in his life and internet search experiences.

"Not so much teaching you as telling you, Goldsworthy." She said with an excessive amount of confidence in her voice. It felt almost normal to be completely uncovered in front of him by now. So she didn't see a reason to even try to shield her assets.

"Telling me what? I'm pretty sure I know everything about me...and I certainly know enough sexual things to make your pretty little head be sent into a tizzy of unrecoverable means."

"Oh? I bet you don't realize this fact about yourself. It's so instinctive you've probably never thought twice about it…or even at all."

"And that is what exactly, Edwards?" He was growing increasingly impatient. She was displayed on the altar simply waiting for him to take her multiple times if time allowed. And now she's talking in riddles?

"Well," She placed a hand at her collar bone and began sliding it down her chest, letting her nails gently graze over her skin, "I am most certain," Her hand continued down until it reached the peak of her breast. She let her eyes drift halfway closed and the side of her mouth turned up into a smirk.

Her left hand joined the right's activities and squeezed hard enough to make a slight moan escape, "that you can't handle the idea of anyone besides yourself touching me..." Her hands started drifting down her smooth stomach and his mouth became dry. Her fingers hover at her lower abdomen before letting them carry on caressing herself. She moaned uninhibitedly and opened her eyes a bit more to look at him, "I even think that this right now is driving you insane." His adam's apple bobbed in his throat, hoping moisture would return to his mouth.

He and Clare had done a few kinky things over the past few months they had been having sex. But she had never touched herself in front of him, even when he asked her to on multiple occasions. The innocent blush would appear and she would shake her head. But now she was doing just the opposite of acting bashful and shy. All inhibitions were clearly gone as she was splayed out for him to see in all her gorgeous entirety.

Her words sunk in moments later, and she was right. He never felt a greater jealously in his life than he had felt for her hands right now. He knew that was his rightful position, and no matter how much of a turn on it was to see her pleasure herself on top of one of the most sacred places in her religion. His hands began to shake from the weight of it all. He wanted to grab her hands away and show her how it's properly done, but at the same time she seemed to know awfully well in what she was doing. The continuous mewling and the occasional "Oh, God's" were enough for it to be permanently etched into his memory, vivid detail and all.

Her fingers began to thoroughly massage her clit whilst her left hand groped her breast in a careless way. She entered her tight cunt with two fingers, pumping in and out at a fast pace from the very start. His tongue started to lick his upper lip in a predatory way. She was making him so hard and she was feet away from him.

She was so perfect. He couldn't have thought of a girl like her in a million years. She was all he could ever want or wish for. That's when he realized he did have a religion, and its name was Clare Edwards. And he wanted to praise his deity every moment of every day.

Her hips started to raise clear off the altar to start into a wild rhythm and hoping to sate her rampant hormones. Just as she was trailing her left hand to assist her right, his eyes widened and rushed over to stop her. He might have just been done there and then if such a sight came into the eyes as someone as visual as Eli was. He grabbed her by the wrist in a possessive manner. She whined from the loss and tried to fight against him to no avail.

He brought one of her hands close to his face, and then leaned down to envelop her index and middle fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean. He then pinned each arm at her side so her hands were by her shoulders with her elbows bent in a normal fashion. He leaned over her to look closer at her. Her eyes were so glazed over in a lustful sex fog and that arrogant smile was plastered so tightly to her face that he knew that this would be one of the most enjoyable times in wiping her quirky look off her face.

"I. won." She giggled, a bit deliriously aroused.

"I supposed you'll be wanting a prize then…What do you want Edwards?" He honestly expected her to say 'ice cream'.

"You," she moaned, trying to wrap her legs around him again to get some sort of alleviation, "I want you right here and now."

He would have worn a look of surprised, but the way her legs tightened around him made him only concentrate on the feeling of her against him.

Eli lowered his head to the crook of her neck and kissed his way heatedly up and down her neck. He nipped and sucked until he was rewarded with a moan loud enough for him to smirk, and then bit down so hard that he drew blood. He lapped his tongue along the area and lightly kissed it. He pulled back to face her. His tongue would dart back out to catch any remnants of the metallic fluid. He really was taking this religious worship to Clare seriously. He had to consume "The body and blood" of his savior. Never did he think it would be so mouth-watering.

He hastily undid his belt buckle and the button on his pants. He pulled them down just enough; every second of delayed separation was painful at this point. He grabbed at her hips and raised her ass off the altar and held her in that position. "I hope you know walking is going to be quite difficult after this."

Before Clare could respond, he brought her fully up to him and forcefully plunged into her. They both groaned in unison. She fit him better than any glove ever made, clinging to him in every way. She was _made _for him. She was in a sensory overload, if she didn't find release in the shortest time possible she'd be sent to a state of frantic hysteria. Her nervous system simply couldn't keep up with him.

Eli gripped her hips aggressively almost bruising, as Clare gripped his waist tighter with her legs. She rested heavily on her forearms for balance. Her neck extended back, and her eyes closed as her mouth parted.

He began thrusting into her at a frantic pace. There was no use starting slow here. Eli and Clare knew dam well what they wanted, and that was not going to come quickly if any more time was wasted.

With the leverage she had from her entire lower half being elevated, she brought her hips to meet his thrusts with equal fervor. "F-fuck, Clare." He wasn't going to last long considering how this angle allowed him total penetration and his dick was buried to the hilt. He had never felt this complete before.

He was now fucking her at such a frenzied pace it became harder for Clare to keep her balance. She was willing to endure the temporarily strenuous position and continued to meet him thrust-for-thrust. She was already seeing stars, her vision started to blur, and she couldn't suppress the expletives moaning and whimpering that occasionally spilled from her lips every other second. "Fuck me harder, Eli." She begged, extending every word and syllable. Cohesive thoughts were not a plausible concept for her right now. Eli smirked, and he complied to her wishes with unexhausted enthusiasm.

His nails dug into her hips and pulled out until only the tip of his head was still in her. The only thing on him she could grab to bring her closer to him, his tie was the most accessible. He briefly looked down at her hands holding his tie like a leash. His primal instincts now went into over drive. He drove back into her so hard she almost slid back on the altar. She held onto the tie for dear life as she felt herself quickly approaching her climax. She also knew he was right around the bend with her. A few violent thrusts later and labored grunts and moans from the two, and Clare screamed so loud he swore that people up the stairs, and down a certain hallway to youth group, probably heard it. Her walls clenched around him driving him over the edge and he cursed under his breath, releasing himself inside of her. They didn't move. They were shaking from such a physically demanding position they had chosen. They both shone with a light glow of sweat. Eli's hair was wet and stuck to his forehead, while hers was just a freshly fucked mess. He scooted her back on the altar to let her regain some safety, and then pulled out of her. Her legs remained in the same position for a while before she dropped them.

"What exactly were we talking about?" She asked breathlessly.

"Not a clue." He threaded his fingers through his damp hair, smirking. "But…" He walked over to her as she hopped down from the altar and swooped down to give her a chaste kiss. "That was amazing. I must say you did teach me a thing or two. And I'll admit it even in my state of post- cotial bliss."

She still couldn't entirely process what she had just done. Her legs were not fully stable and her body was still so electrified from that sac religious monstrosity that had just taken place. She knew that soon after, just like he said, walking would be a hard task to accomplish. But, she didn't regret it for one second.

After they had found all their randomly strewn clothes and had gotten dressed, they sat in one of the front pews and she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her close and placed repeated kissed on the top of her head. Her mother eventually called saying she'd be there in five minutes. He helped her stand up and they made sure they both looked presentable before being in front of Mrs. Edwards.

Exiting the Church they made their way out to the awaiting car. Clare was glad at the very least she would not have to spend the night with her mother. They worked out an arrangement where she'd stay at Eli's at least three times a week. If she were to stay with her mother, she might notice the different walking pattern Clare had recently acquired from their previous activities. She blushed at the idea of her mother figuring that out. No matter what they did, she was always still herself…just more liberated.

Eli had never tried to change her or anything which is why she knew she wanted him in her life until her very last breath. They walked within two feet of each other. The distance seemed silly, but Eli understood her reasoning completely. He opened the car door for her and she slid in, him soon following to sit next to her. Mrs. Edwards was listening to her pre-recorded motivational tape to getting life back on track.

For the last time that night, Eli leaned in close to her side and said in an unwavering voice said, "Clare Edwards, I will worship you until the day I die and much after."

With that he kissed her on the cheek and went back to a normal sitting position. Her hand went up to touch her now reddened cheek. Church services would probably never be the same.

* * *

**P.S. I'm claiming Thursdays. You guys okay with that?**

**Yup. That's it folks. Well of this story. So many more ideas and I like suggestions, but I can't I won't tweak them to my own twisted mind. :) Once again: PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ. Well, if you read and enjoy. I don't need anyone to tell me I'm a dirty pervert. That fact is already CLEARLY known**.


End file.
